Last Breath
by abstractelysium
Summary: Eponine lies dying with Marius. Oneshot, angsty songfic of sorts. Inspired by Evanescence's song My Last Breath. Please review! All are welcome.


Last Breath  
  
by Lynsy  
  
Eponine's POV, very angsty songfic of sorts. Inspired by Evanescence's song, "My Last Breath". Even if you haven't heard it, it'll make sense here. Parts of the song will be inserted at various intervals. Please tell me what you think of it.  
  
Disclaimer: Lyrics to "My Last Breath" produced and written by Evanescence. Les Miserables was written by Victor Hugo. I'm not making any money from this.  
  
*********************  
  
Pain. Chaos and Pain.  
  
Blood. Everywhere.  
  
Gunfire, screaming?  
  
The barricade.  
  
"Ponine? God, Ponine! What's-- are you--"  
  
Marius . . . ?  
  
I read the worry and shock in his eyes. It's all I can do to breathe. . .  
  
"M-Marius?" I croak.  
  
"Shh-shh . . . I'm here . . ."  
  
He cradles my fragile body, gently lowering me to the ground.  
  
"I'm here. . ." he reassures me again.  
  
How long have I waited for him to hold me close like this?  
  
How long have I loved him?  
  
*********************  
  
Hold on to me love, you know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
*********************  
  
"I'm . . . fine," I whisper, my lungs rattling when I struggle to breathe.  
  
"No, you're not . . . Ponine, I'll get a doctor--"  
  
I hush him with my eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
He relaxes, his questioning eyes staring back into mine.  
  
"I'm fine . . . here with you . . . " I murmur.  
  
His wondrous orbs cloud over with concern for me.  
  
"I'm not afraid . . . to die," I confess softly.  
  
*********************  
  
Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
*********************  
  
He is distressed again. "Ponine, sweet Ponine, you won't die, you can't--"  
  
I close my eyes and gasp with pain.  
  
I can see him hurting too. "I won't let you," he says.  
  
I smile, gently. But despite his will I'm still dying softly.  
  
*********************  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you  
  
*********************  
  
He cradles me in arms I will never be held in. He stares at me with eyes that I will never lose myself in.  
  
All my dreams come true for one perfect moment . . . that I will never know again. Irony cloaks my only bliss with death.  
  
And he doesn't know that I'm already in heaven in his arms.  
  
*********************  
  
Sweet raptured Light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
*********************  
  
From somewhere, I feel the light of heaven calling.  
  
"Just hold me . . ." I ask, knowing he will.  
  
He closes his eyes. I think he is fighting tears. He is in pain because I die.  
  
But he doesn't know that I can't feel it anymore.  
  
*********************  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
*********************  
  
His eyes spill with salty grief. He sobs, and I hurt for him.  
  
My hand finds his warm, life-filled cheek. I wonder if I am cold.  
  
I wipe away his unbidden tears. I know he will miss me.  
  
*********************  
  
Sweet raptured Light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
*********************  
  
I gather the breath I need to talk with him this last time.  
  
"Marius . . . I won't really be gone . . . I will see you. I will watch you every day, and miss you."  
  
He smiles through his grief.  
  
"And soon you will join me . . . life is not long. . ."  
  
*********************  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there  
  
*********************  
  
"When I'm gone . . . don't dwell on me."  
  
He nods. "I will try to forget. . . but I will always remember in my dreams."  
  
I understand. "I won't hurt then. And you . . . must live on, and celebrate living."  
  
His eyes reflect his grief and understanding. "I will miss you."  
  
"Kiss my forehead when I'm gone, and I will feel it."  
  
He smiles.  
  
*********************  
  
Sweet raptured Light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
*********************  
  
I'm dying now.  
  
"I love you," I whisper, with my last breath.  
  
*********************  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me  
  
Calling me as you fade to black  
  
*********************  
  
All is said, all is done.  
  
"You. . . love . . . " he struggles to understand.  
  
But the sun in his eyes is clouding over. And as the storm breaks, I try to smile at him one last time.  
  
And then it all fades into nothing.  
  
*********************  
  
Please tell me what you think.  
  
Thanks, Lynsy 


End file.
